Together At Last
by DarkMetalAngel of Destruction
Summary: The original idea was that this was a short story i made for school, but i like it so much i made it to a taiora. hope u ppl like it. review OR ELSE!


Disclamer: The original idea was that this story was my fiction short story for school. I liked this story so much that I rewritten it into a digimon  
fanfic. The charcters in the story are not own by me but the fanfiction  
story, without the digimon characters, and the orignial story are  
copywrited at fictionpress.com. thx. review too for me. ENJOY!!!XD  
  
Together At Last  
  
By DarkMetalAngel of Destruction  
  
It was a crisp Autumn November. The leaves danced happily along the frigid tundra ground. Over a tombstone, a woman stares at the name despairingly. There, inside the grave, laid a lover. A love whom which captured and warmed her heart. They loved each other dearly, but one day caused the two lovers to part in the most painful way. This woman was a lovely woman. She was in her mid 30's. Young, fair, energetic, and a body like a goddess, the young lady kneeled over the grave with a face masked with sorrow. She buried her face between her knees and wept silently for her lover, Taichi Yagami.  
  
Eighteen Years Ago...  
  
"Sniff, Sniff" A girl, about seven years old, was weeping alone in the corner, away from the other children. She had short smooth red hair, kacki shorts, and a blue with the word love in bold pink color across the front. She and the other children were playing tag in the park near the school where she went, yet the children did not let her play because of some differences in her personality. She ran to a corner and cried silently.  
A boy, about the same age as her, came up from the group. He had large spiky brown hair, kacki shorts, and a red T-shirt with Courage, bold yellow, imprinted on it. "Why are you crying?" he asked with a sense of curiosity. "Sniffs" "They didn't want me go play with them because think they think I'm weird," the girl replied, while looking at him with tears that were once shed from her eyes, now strained on her face.  
"Aww...you're not weird. Why don't you play with me at that swing," he asked while slowly brushing the tear off her face and pointed at the swings that he suggested. "It'll be very fun." "Okay...," the girl replied with a sense of insecurity. She stood up and cleaned the dirt off her shorts and said, "My name is Sora. What is your name?" she asked. The boy grinned happily and said, "My name is Taichi, but you can call me Tai." He extended his hand to Sora. She slowly lost her insecurity and smiled. She extended her hand and held his hand and happily said, "Lets go!!"  
  
Five Years Later...  
  
During the past five years of their friendship, Tai and Sora were best friends, almost completely inseparable. They been through together through thick and thin. As when one person had a weakness, the other is their strength. They been through everything together, even the worst of times. Sora had an abusive family. Her dad was a drunked bastard and would always hit her severely when he came home. Her mom was a prostitute and had no concern about anyone, except herself. Tai always took her home from school, protecting Sora from danger. He usually took her to his house and let her spend the night there. Tai's family was like the family Sora never had. They respected her and treated her like she was one of their own.  
When she turned twelve, her father died in a gangster raid on a nightclub and her mother died from AIDS. Her aunt, Katrina, took her in as her own daughter. She wanted to take Sora back to her home, but Sora pleaded to not go and Tai was there by her side, backing her up with support. Katrina sighed and finally gave in with a smiled and nodded. "Fine,we'll stay" Katrina added. Sora smiled as happily as she could and hugged her aunt like a child who just got their first cute teddy bear. "Thank you so much mom," Sora said, trying to get the mom word to mixed in. "Okay, okay, I'm glad, but try not to suffocate me," Katrina said.  
Tai smiled at the two, but was later jumped on by Sora. They blushed after they hit the ground and noticed how close they were. They quickly backed off from each other, blushing, and then silence was blew through the room. Sora slowly broke through the silence and said, "Thanks, Tai."  
"Thanks for what?" he asked politely. "For being there for me," she said and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Tai blushed by her sudden reaction. Katrina smiled at the two young children and walked out to leave the two alone.  
  
Five Years Later...  
  
Sora and Tai were in their teens. Tai who was like the helpful, caring, and loving one and had his hair cut, very short now, and Sora was an all out tomboy on the outside, but she would only act like her true self around Tai. They were both very popular at school with their academic and atlethic abilities. In their early teens, they promised they stayed together no matter what and, each gave the other a very special necklace. Tai had a crescent moon on and Sora had a heart on hers. They met a few new friends during their time in high school. Two particular people were Mimi and Yamato.  
Yamato was a seventeen year old boy with short spiked blond hair and blue eyes. Mimi was a young sixteen year old girl with long pink hair, beautiful brown eyes, and lots of fashion sense. Mimi was a close friend to Sora, and Yamato was a well known teen rock star for his town. He was friends with Tai and Sora, except one particular Christmas night at one of his concerts. He invited all of his friends and including Sora and Tai.  
"Hey Sora!," Tai yelled out while running over to her. "Hey Tai!, glad to see you made it.," Sora said. Tai paused for a few seconds, to regained his breath after that long two mile run to the concert. He was always the best soccer player in the town, so you would not be surprised that he ran to the concert in less than 5 minutes. "Well you know me, so much to do, so little time," he said almost tripping on his own shoes. "Hehe. You were always the silly one, Tai," Sora said. Tai stuck his tongue out at her and Sora laughed at him. Suddenly they were both interrupted by Yamato. "Hey guys what's taking you? Come on. the concert is almost ready," Yamato said and went back in. Sora was about to move, but was interrupted by Tai. "Umm.. Sora.. uhh..I was wondering... if you would wanna...hang out with me....tonight?" Tai asked. "Sorry Tai, but Yamato asked me to go with him to his party at his house when the concert is over,but_" Sora was in mid-sentence, but was interrupted by Tai again. "That's OK. I was just wondering. I hope your have fun at Yamato's party," as Tai said, giveing her a smile, but Sora knew it wasn't real. Then she got an idea. "How about the Friday we go back at school. The.......12th! How's that?" she asked. Tai smiled and said, "OK the 12th it is" They both slowly walked into the concert and were greeted by loud hard rock music.  
  
January the 12th...  
  
Tai got up early, only because he couldn't wait to see Sora after the winter break, and got dressed to go to school. He ran from his house to the school, hoping to see Sora early today. When he found her, he was horrified. There in plain view were his two best friends kissing. At that moment his heart was shattered. He slowly walked to them and said, "Hi guys!!" Suddenly Sora's and Yamato's eyes were wide open and they quickly backed off. "Hi Tai," they both said. "I didn't know you two were a couple. When did that happen?" he asked, trying to hide off the pain, anger, and jealousy he had inside. "Umm...." said Sora, trying to not make a big scene. "The night after the concert was over," Yamato said, hugging Sora close to her. "Oh...." was the only thing Tai said right before the bell rang and they took off.  
  
Five Years later...  
  
During five years, Tai and Yamato been very protective of Sora. Their parents were getting worried that something might happen, but never mention their topics to their children and just let it go. Yamato and Tai argued at home or at school, or at any place that they met. They were basically rivals from the day Tai saw them kissing. Tai knew what Yamato really was after their one fight. He told Sora every bad thing Yamato did and yet she didn't believed him. Then one day, Yamato proposed to her several months before graduation. Like a familiar phrase, "Feeding fuel to the fire." Tai was furious at the idea that his best friend, his secret crush, is getting married to that pompous idiot of a donkey.  
Soon afterward, a few months before graduation, Tai went to Yamato's house to see to his usual mischief. He took his camera and took pictures of what he just saw and took off to tell Sora after putting it in his bookbag. "Sora!! Sora!!!" Tai called out after seeing Sora in the park. Sora looked annoyed and walked towards Tai. After a couple arguments between the two boys, she just got tired of Tai and his excuses that he did not start the fights. She believed in Yamato because she knew she would trust him more than Tai. "What do you want?" Sora asked. "Sora I saw Yamato making love with Mimi," Tai said, and immediately cupped his cheek which was red right after he said that to Sora. "Why.....Tai....Why do you do this? I trust you as a friend. Why would you say that to Yamato? He has done nothing wrong. Yet you still make up excuses that he did not do. Why Tai? Why?" Sora cried while saying that to him. "OK!! One, I didn't make excuses. Two, You always trust Yamato whatever he says. It's like he's your God or something. Three, what you mean he didn't do anything wrong. Sora, he played you. He didn't care for you. He only cared for himself.. Yet you still don't believe me. Four, so now I'm your friend huh?!?!?!?!!?!? Sora I've been your best friend since we were seven years old. My god, we been through thick and thin and you still don't trust your own friend," Tai yelled and slowly stuttered. "If you don't want me as a friend then say it." "Fine. Our friendship is over. Happy?!" Sora yelled back. Right then and there, their connection broke. Everything between them that was stuck like concrete was now shattered into tiny bits of dust. Tai lost his cool and grabbed the necklace in his shirt. He yanked it off and grabbed his bookbag. He went to her and place the necklace in her hands and his bookbag at her feet. "Here. Go and see what's in that camera of mine and read my journal I wrote for you. I'm glad you're HAPPY. Farewell Sora. You'll never see me again," he said and left.  
As he slowly disappeared into the darkness of the night, Sora fell to her knees and cried out her heart out at what she just done. She had just made the most terrible mistake in her life. She had just argued with her best and closest friend. As she realized what she had done, she look down at her last reminence of her lost friendship. She got up and went to the nearest photo shop to develope the photos in the camera.  
During that time when the photos are getting developed, she started to search into Tai's bookbag. Sora smiled. She knew that Tai never cleaned his bookbag. He had like leftover food, his school clothes, a random sock, God knows where it came from, and lots of school items. There she found an item which was wrapped and taped very securely. She pulled the item out and carefully pulled the tape off of the item. She pulled the item out of the wrapped paper and looked at a normal size blue spiral notebook. It looked a bit old and it had the titled, "My Friend, Sora" in bold red letters. She knew Tai would use that. His favorite colors were blue and red, only when it's about her. Slowly she started thinking what did she know about Tai now. It has been five years. Five long years that she haven't had a decent conversation with her friend, Tai. She slowly got out of her trance and started to open the notebook very cautiously. This was Tai's notebook. He could be very secretive or just a stinking pervert. She laughed at the thought of Tai being a pervert. She opened the notebook slowly and started reading it. She smiled at all the things that Tai wrote, it was from the day they were kids to now. But she started to slowly cry at everything Tai wrote between them. It was like a flashback of everything they did. The last article she read was that Tai made a poem for her. She slowly started reading it mentally hearing his voice in her mind and imagined him writing this poem.  
  
My Angel By Tai (A/N: Actually I wrote this and it is already copywrited, too. XD)  
God, was it you who sent this magnificent angel to me?  
Did I deserve such beauty such as her?  
I am nothing, yet you leave me to see your beautiful creation.  
I am honored, yet I am sad.  
You let me see her, but I can't have her.  
She's untouchable by your will.  
I can't hold her.  
I can't feel her soft delicate skin.  
I want to Love her.  
Will you let me?  
Just this once?  
To touch your creation.  
To let me hold her in my arms  
In a sweet warm embrace.  
Please God, let me have this angel.  
Let her be my beloved.  
Let her be mine.  
Mine to have.  
Mine to hold.  
My angel.  
  
She closed the notebook and wept silently, letting her tears fall onto the notebook. She slowly came back to reality when the Photo clerk telling her photos are ready. She opened the packet and saw what she hoped was not true. She tore them up into tiny pieces and told the clerk she didn't want them and left. The clerk sort of guessed what might have happened and pretended nothing happened. Sora was raging mad. When she got at the Yamato's door, she beat on the door hard, trying to get Yamato's attention. He opened the door, only to find a welcome with a fist punch in his face. He tried to get up but was kicked the balls, so he couldn't move much. "You.... you... you disgusting, pompous asshole," was the only thing she could say. She threw her ring at Yamato face so hard that it made a red imprint. Sora straightened herself up and ran out the door, slamming it shut. She heard her ex-fiancée cursing like crazy right after she slammed the door shut. The only word she heard before she left was Tai.  
She started running to her house. Since she lost her friend, Tai, she had no one else to talk to. Just when she was bout to open the door to her house, she was greeted by Katrina, her aunt. Sora couldn't do anything, so she hugged her tightly and cried. Katrina could only hold her and comfort her in her time in need.  
She and her aunt talked about what had happen that night. Katrina could only tell her this, "Follow your heart and it will guide you to happiness." With that said, she thought her life solemnly. She remembered only the best things that ever happen to her. Three months later, she called Tai to meet to her at the park where they first met. She went there a bit early and waited for him. She saw him running to her, only to see him get shot by some unknown person in the woods. She quickly ran to him and held him close, calling out for help and police. The last moment at his dying day, she heard Tai saying was his last words, "I... I'm sorry that I caused so much trouble for you and... glad that I won't cause you any trouble... anymore." Her reply was that "You have never caused me trouble. You're God's gift. You protected me and loved m, yet I was blind. Please Tai, don't die... Please stay with me." He slowly dazed in and out and told her to come closer. She obeyed and heard his final words to her, "I'll be waiting..."  
  
Present...  
  
"Oh Tai... I miss you so much," Sora said while crying in her knees. "God I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I've done. For all the sins I committed. Please give me my Tai back. I missed him so much. I'll give you my life and redeem all my sins, just let me have him back," she pleaded while she cried. "That could be arranged," a voice said. As Sora turned to see where that voice came from, she heard a bang and a sharp pain penetrated into her bosom. As she fell onto Tai's grave, she sees Yamato with a gun in his hand and a twisted smile on his face. She held onto Tai grave and slowly blacked out.  
Slowly she awakened. As she slowly opened her eyes, she glances around. She felt like a foreigner in a strange land. Everything was white. She saw puffy clouds and felt wispy light winds. She felt like she was in a dream, but she pinched herself. It hurt. It was real. But then she looked shocked because what she was wearing was not what she wore last. It was a white dress. "I told you Sora. You are an angel," a voice said. Sora smiled. She turned and hugged the person who's voice was speaking to her. It was no other than her beloved Tai. "Oh Tai, I've missed you so much," Sora said. "I've missed you, too, angel.," Tai said back. "I'm so sor..." Sora said, which was interrupted.  
  
Love By Tai (A/N: I wrote this one also and it is already copywrited, too. XD)  
  
Love is a wonderful thing.  
It shall be cherish and be known to all.  
Love cannot be weakened or destroyed.  
It can only grow by every passing second of our lives.  
Love is immortal.  
Love is.....  
Forever..  
  
Sora smiled at his magnificent ability to cheer her up. "I've found my angel and I hope to keep you forever," Tai said. "Don't worry. I will never leave you again. Ever," Sora replied. The two lovers smiled and kissed passionately, so strong that it could have crushed the Earth in half. They slowly broke apart, then kissed again. And as their love begins anew, our story ends. To those who read this, know this well, "Love can be taken slowly, through hardship and heartache, but once truly opened up and realized, it'll last forever."  
  
Hope you guys and gals enjoyed it. I made a full length taiora in 1 hr, just b/c revising the names. XD. The actually story I wrote n type was 10 pages. Total of 4 hrs all together XD. be proud i made this story. now time for your job. CLICK THAT BUTTON "SUBMIT REVIEW" IF YOU DON'T ALL SHALL FEEL MY WRATH AND ETERNAL DAMNATION BY THE ALL POWERFUL LEON, DARKMETALANGEL OF DESTRUCTION!!!!!MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!_ *coughs* l8r ^_^ XD 


End file.
